Challenges
The Challenges are certain achievements in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two that the player can complete. Although completing a challenge doesn't get you any specific prize, there are to test your conscience in what to do and also how you put to use Mickey's and Oswald's abilities. Some of them require you to play through the game more than once. The following is a list of all the challenges: *'Apprentice Pin Collector:' Iconed as a Bronze Pin. Completed after you have acquired a Collectible Pin for the first time. *'Blot Alley Superstar:' Iconed as a Spatter with sunglasses. Completed if you befriended the Blotworx and helped Petetronic. *'Can I Get a Pin of That?:' Completed if you complete all the other challenges in the game. Available only in PS3. *'Clear!:' Iconed as a heart with a heart beat line in front of it. Completed if Mickey revives Oswald (or viceversa) while playing Co-op. *'Devoted Pin Collector:' Iconed as a Silver Pin. Completed after you have collected 88 Collectible Pins. *'Dragon Defeat:' Iconed as the Blotworx Dragon thinned out. Completed after you befriend or destroy the Blotworx Dragon. *'Dressed to Impress:' Iconed as Mickey with his Sorcerer's Apprentice costume. Completed after the player has collected every costume in the game. *'Dress-Up:' Iconed as Oswald with his Knight costume. Completed after you change into a costume for the first time. *'Fall from Grace:' Iconed as a red circular line with a red-orange background. Completed if you enter Rainbow Caverns through the Angel Side, and exited through the Devil Side. *'Film Buff:' Iconed as a Film Reel. Completed after the player has collected every 2D Film Reel. *'Fortified:' Iconed as a blue bull. Completed after you have made your way through Fort Wasteland. *'Full-Court Prescott:' Iconed as Prescott crossing his arms. Completed after you have chased him through the Floatyard. *'Get with the Program:' Iconed as a Basher's head thinned out with a "10101" pattern as a backround. Completed after Oswald has reprogrammed a Beetleworx. *'Go with the Flow:' Iconed as a Thinner container. Completed after the player solved Ostown's Thinner problem with either way. *'Hard Hat Area:' Iconed as Mickey with a Construction Hat. Completed after Mickey and Oswald passed through the Construction Site in Ventureland. *'Heads Up:' Iconed as Mickey's face (on the down side) and Oswald's face (on the upper part). Completed if the player matches Seth's flowers to Ostown's statue. *'Heroes of Wasteland:' Iconed as a statue of Mickey and Oswald with their hands together. Completed if the player built both statues in Ostown. *'Junker:' Iconed as a Spinner. Completed after the player has destroyed 50 enemies. *'Lab Tested:' Iconed as Yen Sid's sorcerer's hat. Completed after the player has finished Yen Sid's Lab. *'Make Your Own Way:' Iconed as a green compass. Completed if the player ignored Daisy AND Smee's suggestions. *'Master Pin Collector:' Iconed as a Gold Pin. Completed after the player has collected 176 Collectible Pins. *'Not-So-Sleepy-Hollow:' Iconed as 2 eyes coming out of a tree. Completed after the player has revealed every knothole surprise in Bog Easy. *'Off Track:' Iconed as a piece of Scrap Metal. Completed if the players destroyed all four Train Stations by ignoring them and let the aftershocks destroy them. *'Oswald's New Groove:' Iconed as Mickey and Oswald with Oswald making a pair of fake ear with his fingers. Completed if the player finished Dark Beauty Castle with two players. *'Perfectionist:' Appears as a paintbrush with blue paint on the tip. Completed if the player completed all quests. *'Picture Perfect:' Iconed as a picture of Oswald holding Ortensia in his arms. Completed if the player not only gives Metrarie the deed to the house in the Old Town area, but also gets her the three pictures that she requests - an Eye in the Floatyard, the sleeping bear in Fort Wasteland, and Gilda in Autotopia. *'Prince Charming:' Iconed as a Spatter with hearts as eyes. Completed after the player befriends 100 enemies. *'Projector Corrector:' Iconed as Small Pete's face. Completed after the player restrated the Rainbow Falls Substation. *'Race the Autotopia Speedway:' Iconed as the right part of a yellow car. Completed after the player completed a race in Autotopia. *'Recycler:' Iconed as a Teacup Spinner. Completed after the player befriended 50 enemies. *'Rogues Gallery:' Iconed as a Spatter in a "Wanted" poster. Completed after the player has photographed every enemy. *'Running the Gauntlet:' Iconed as Mickey with the moon behind him. Completed if the player crosses Blot Alley by any means. *'Siphon...Siphoff...:' Shaped as a blue car in the left side and a pink one in the right side. Completed after the player dealt with all the Guardian Siphons. * Staff Photographer: Iconed as an orange camera. Completed if the player took all of Adelle's requested photos from the Official Picture Spots. *'Statue Garden:' Iconed as Mickey in a statue pedestal. Completed if the player awakened every spirit. *'The Bigger They Are...:' Shaped as Prescott's Mech half thinned and half painted. Completed after the played befriended or defeated Prescott's Mech. *'Thinderella:' Iconed as a Spatter melting. Completed after the player has destroyed 100 enemies. *'Things are Worxing Out:' Iconed as a door with a keyhole opening. Completed if the player opened the way to Blot Alley. *'Trailblazer:' Iconed as the entrance to an attraction. Completed after the player braved Disney Gulch. *'Tryptic:' Iconed as the loading screen from the Clock Tower in the first game. Completed if the player dealt with all three dioramas. *'Tunnel Mouse:' Iconed as Mickey walking. Completed if the player went through every D.E.C. *'Walking the Mean Streets:' Iconed as a street signal with Mickey. Completed after Mickey went from Mean Street South to Mean Street North and took the D.E.C to Ostown. *'We've got Spirit, Yes We Do:' Iconed as a hand holding a piece of paper. Completed after awakening a spirit. *'When You Wish Upon a Star:' Iconed as a star. Completed if the player painted every star and comet in the Brush Realm. *'Who Left These Lying Around?' Iconed as a purple gremlin with a shattered prison behind him. Completed if all the gremlins have been rescued. *'You Must Be This Tall to Ride:' Iconed as the spherical part of the Mad Doctor's Pod. Completed after you befriend or defeat the Mad Doctor's Ride. *'Your Conscience Be Your Guide:' Iconed as Gus with his thumb pointing up. Completed after the player found a way through Rainbow Caverns. Gallery 2S3a5fc0.png|Apprentice Pin Collector Icon 3S3dc775.png|Blot Alley Superstar Icon 1Sec7ab1.png|Can I Get a Pin of That? Icon 4Sda0ae9.png|Clear! Icon 22S9c0e26.png|Devoted Pin Collector Icon 6S651bc4.png|Dragon Defeat Icon 7Scb4e17.png|Dressed to Impress Icon 8S2577b7.png|Dress-up Icon 9S76da76.png|Fall from Grace Icon 10Sb346bb.png|Film Buff Icon 11Sf06cfc.png|Fortified Icon 12Sb98b03.png|Full-court Prescott Icon 13S563202.png|Go with the Flow Icon 15S451552.png|Get with the Program Icon 16Sf71ef5.png|Hard Hat Area Icon 17Sd1a2ce.png|Heads Up Icon 18S8a7fde.png|Heroes of Wasteland Icon 19Seafd21.png|Junker Icon 20Sc6ef8c.png|Lab Tested Icon 21S00aafe.png|Make Your Own Way Icon 5Sb551d2.png|Master Pin Collector 23S6af799.png|Not-So-Sleepy Hollow 24S39e4e8.png|Off Track Icon 25S2fb1cf.png|Oswald's New Groove Icon 26S57c58f.png|Perfectionist Icon 27S13687a.png|Picture Perfect Icon 28Sbafaf2.png|Prince Charming Icon 29S752a03.png|Projector Corrector Icon 30S30ef34.png|Race the Autotopia Speedway Icon 31S4874ab.png|Recycler Icon 32Sa758a8.png|Rogues Gallery Icon 33S3245a7.png|Running the Gauntlet Icon 34S1d2f00.png|Siphon...Siphoff... Icon 35S8f4188.png|Staff Photographer Icon 36S2578d0.png|Statue Garden Icon 37S9d9cad.png|The Bigger They Are... Icon 38S1911e3.png|Thinderella Icon 39Se9db6f.png|Things Are Worxing Out Icon 40Secbc14.png|Trailblazer Icon 41Sce8628.png|Tryptic Icon 42Sabb0bf.png|Tunnel Mouse 43S048fc7.png|Walking the Mean Streets Icon 44Sb0c5e4.png|We've Got Spirit, Yes We Do Icon 45S51b360.png|When You Wish Upon a Star Icon 14See1e24.png|Who Left These Lying Around? Icon 46Sf1d73a.png|You Must Be This Tall to Ride Icon 47S8ebeb7.png|Your Conscience Be Your Guide Icon Trivia *The Blot Alley Superstar Challenge is one of the hardest challenges to complete because there is a chance that at least one Blotworx will get killed by the other befriended enemies. *Challenge Names such as Oswald's New Groove, Thinderella, etc. are references to other Disney literature such as The Emperor's New Groove, Cinderella, etc. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Collectibles